This invention relates to a doll house or toy house of the knock-down or collapsible type having a pleasing front porch with columns design and simplified construction, capable of being easily constructed or taken apart.
There have been developed various types of doll houses to provide recreation and education to children and adults. Many of these doll houses are of the permanent type presenting problems with respect to shipping and storage. Others, which are of the knock-down type are relatively complicated in construction and require various types of fasteners and locking members to hold the doll house together. These doll houses, for the most part require tools and screws for construction and lack the desired rigidity when constructed. Furthermore, more sturdy types of doll houses, which can be easily knocked-down, are desired by various adult hobbyists. These doll houses are required to have open access to the various floors in order that the hobbyists can set up various furniture arrangements, etc. Interior decorators also find the doll houses useful in planning the furniture arrangements, etc., of rooms. In particular, a doll house having a porch with columns has not been easy heretofore to construct in a knock-down type.